The Radiobiological Standardization Core will provide standardized radiobiology tests for all projects within the CMCR with respect to tissue culture assays, animal model assays in the mouse and Zebrafish to ensure uniformity, reproducibility, and statistical significance of all radiobiological tests. The Radiobiological Standardization Core will function to deliver three specific aims: Aim 1: Ensure standardized in vitro cell culture, DNA damage quantitation, and comparative analysis of radioprotective and radiation mitigating functions of all new products developed by the five projects within the CMCR. Aim 2: Deliver timely reports and provide rapid analysis of cell culture and animal responses to new drugs developed by the five projects. Aim 3: Determine whether the Zebrafish represents an accurate, rapid, and inexpensive alternative to mouse assays for screening new radiobiological protectors and mitigators. The Radiobiological Standardization Core has as a main goal: the relief of the five projects from the diluted effort of doing their own tissue culture and animal model analysis of new products. By standardization of in vitro and in vivo radiation biology testing in this core facility, the five projects should be able to focus on the critical task of interaction between chemistry and radiation biology for drug discovery and development.